Innocence: Simplicity Of Heart
by Teian Heru
Summary: Yaoi And Au, Possible MPreg. Changed rating because...well, it had nothing explicit. -SAD FACE-
1. Chapter 1

Heey! It's Lokki-Chan and I'm writing a new NaruSasu FanFic!

But to tell you the truth…I really don't like the beginning. Shocker I know, I felt the same way when I finished, but tell me what you think about this one. Maho!

"Hmm…" Naruto murmured slowly looking out the window next to him. Kiba turned to look at the boy and raised an eyebrow. "What are you thinking about, Naruto?" he asked. Naruto looked at him for a second and shrugged, continuing to look out the window. Kiba sighed.

"That's really not an answer."

"Well, that's my answer to you!" he shouted a little loudly, causing the teacher to stop writing and look at the two. He sighed and continued to write, telling them that they were safe. Naruto looked at the house across the street. Sasuke, a student and Naruto's best friend, live in it. He's always at school, but he wasn't today.

He wondered what was so urgent that he had to miss school today. H watched as Kiba started to make kissy faces at him, causing him to blush badly. "Kiba?! What the heck are you doing?!" he screetched. Kiba just shrugged and turned back to the front of the class.


	2. Chapter 2

I like this chapter! Read! Thnx! XD

"Hey…Kiba?"

"Hai?"

"Where do you think teme is right now?"

"Dunno…" Suddenly Kiba gasped.

"Hey, why'd you ask?"

Naruto shrugged and giggled very loudly. Some students turned to the giggling blonde with puzzled looks on their faces. Naruto blinked a couple of times at them before turning away, flushing in embarrassment. Some girls turned their noses at him, and the boys started to snicker.

Kiba listened as he heard some cruel comments being passed around.

"What a weird kid."

"Yeah, and how'd he get into our school again?"

"By flooding his old one."

"Ughh…what a troublemaker."

"Yeah, we certainly don't need someone like him!"

By that time, the teacher took a piece of chalk and scratched it on the chalkboard hard, making it screech.

Everybody held their ears tightly, wincing a the pain. Iruka turned around slowly and placed the chalk on his desk. "Class, what did I tell you about talking about the new kids?" he reminded them.

"To treat them how you want to be treated!" they recited in monotone. Iruka sighed and smiled. "Good, now get back to work."

Kiba started to rummage through his backpack, taking out a blue notebook. He looked over at Naruto and nudged him. "Hey, Naruto, look at this!"

"Was is it?" he asked not looking at him, yawing in the process. Kiba shook his head. "Dude, it's an album of us. All the times we've been together, and the first day we met!" he exclaimed, chuckling. Naruto smiled and slouched in his chair, laying his head in his arms. He turned to Kiba slowly.

"Wow Kiba, you make it seem as if we're going out." he said softly, causing Kiba to blush a little. He closed his eyes and twitched his eyebrow.

"Don't get it twisted…"

"Will do, Kib!"

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, making the whole class stop. Iruka opened it and smiled. "Well, it's good to have you in school, Sasuke." Naruto's head shot up at the name and smile. 'Hmpt! Teme finally decided to show up at school!' he thought as he glared at him. Sasuke caught a glimpse of Naruto and glared back. He turned back to Iruka and passed him a note.

As he did, he opened the door and left the classroom. Kiba and Naruto gave him a confused look.

Kiba groaned. "Where's he going now?" Kiba asked Naruto, but got a shrug in return. "Dunno" he mocked, remembering this morning. Kiba turned away from him in annoyance and cupped his face in his palm.

"Tch. Idiot…" he mumbled so Naruto couldn't hear.

"Oh my…" Naruto and Kiba turned to the front of the class to find a very, very flushed teacher. He was staring at the note. The class started to wonder what made him like that, especially the fan girls.

"I wonder what Sasuke wrote!"

"Maybe it's a love letter!"

Kyaa! He finally realized his love for me!"

"Back off sister! He's mine!"

A big group of Sasuke-obsessed fan girls started to fight each other over Sasuke.

Kiba and Naruto shook their heads at the poor girls and turned back to the teacher. He was flushing more!

"Oh my…" he said again. Suddenly he turned his attention to Naruto and Kiba, making then tense a little. Kiba turned to Naruto. "What'd you think Sasuke wrote?!" he whispered quickly. Naruto shook his head. "I don't know, but whatever it is…" he sighed while gulping. "…it must be important!"

Kiba slid back into his seat while looking at Iruka.

"Kuso…" he murmured.

"Naruto…" Iruka said. Naruto looked at him.

"Huh?"

"What's you pants size?"

All eyes turned the Naruto, waiting for answer. Kiba looked at the rest of the class groaned. "People these days…"

"Uh 17, why?"

"I see…Naruto could you and Kiba come here please?"

Both boys exchanged looks before walking to him.

Iruka silently ushered them to come closer.

"Look at the note." he said. And they leaned over.

**"To: Naruto and Kiba,**

**Seeing as how you two are my best friends and I like you both a lot, I'd like to invite you to my brother's party this evening. But the problem with that is that you two will have to come as a couple. Shocking, I know, but that will do. Oh and don't get it twisted, Kiba. You're not going with Naruto. You will go with Hinata. And don't deny it, you love her."**

Kiba blushed at the comment.

**"And she likes you. She told me not too long ago. Anyway, to make this short and simple, Naruto is going to be my date for the party. We're going to have to dress appropriately for the occasion, so you two come to my house after school. That is all.**

**-Signed,**

**Sasuke-**

Naruto's eye twitched. "Why did he sign hid name with a heart?" he said softly. Both shrugged. Kiba yawned and turned around. "Well, I'm going back." he said and left. Just as Naruto was about to follow him, Iruka stopped him.

"There's more" he said and showed him the note**.**

**P.S- Naruto, you're sleeping at my house tonight. I need to talk to you about something important, so please, don't pass this up.**

**Thank you,**

**Sasuke-**

Naruto flushed and groaned in frustration.. "He really needs to stop with that signing with the heart thing." he replied and looked at Iruka. "May I go back now, Iruka-sensei?" Iruka smiled and nodded.

As Naruto walked back to his seat, Iruka turned to the chalkboard and started writing. 'What a son I have…" he thought and started the lesson

**ALineForTheAuthor'sNoticeThingy**

**Lokii-Chan: I love this chapter! I'm putting Iruka as Naruto's father and ELA teacher! **

**Kiba: I wonder what Sasuke has to talk to Naruto about…(Groans) I feel so left out!**

**Sasuke: sorry, Kiba, but this has nothing to do with you.**

**Kiba: How so?**

**Sasuke: You'll find out soon enough…**

**Naruto: Nyaaa….teme…**

**Sasuke: Hn?**

**Naruto: let's go before the party starts! Then again, no party starts without me, the king of parties!**

**Lokii-Chan, Sasuke & Kiba: (Sweat drops) Right…**

**Lokii-Chan: Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chappy! Hopefully in the next one you get to see Ecchi Itachi, or nice Itachi, whichever fits my liking. But if you want you could leave reviews! See you next time…Ja Ne!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warnings: Well, slight Sakura-banishing and such anyway, enjoy!**

It was finally homeroom. Naruto casually walked in and slid in his seat, Kiba following soon after. As Naruto sat down, a few girls stood above him. Cocking his eyebrows, he turned to them slowly. "Can I help you?" he asked. The pink haired one just scoffed.

"Yes, you can help us by not talking to Sasuke-Kun!" Kiba turned to them and growled. "You can't tell us who we can and can't talk to, Sakura." he said and Sakura glared at him. The blonde haired girl just smirked.

"No need to sweat over these idiots, Sakura, they're not worth the time." Said girl walked over to Kiba and sighed. "You don't know who you're messing with, Kiba. Better watch your tongue, might get it cut off."

A small chuckle erupted from behind her. " Your puns suck badly, you know that?" The blonde girl turned in annoyance. "You brat!" Naruto turned to her and laughed.

"I'm the brat? I'm not the one who goes around treating other people like dirt, for one. You girls go around and bully other's you think aren't good enough to hang out with you and frankly that's just sad."

Sakura turned to Naruto and growled. "Don't you dare talk to us like that, loser!" Naruto smirked. "I'm the loser? As far as I can see, you're the loser."

Sakura gasped. "Not only that, you seem to like attention." Naruto cuffed his head in him palms. "You like attention, ne?" Sakura just stared as Naruto got up and walked towards the window. "You are the worst girls I've ever met. You people seem to be of a different species. You are so ugly, you can make a monkey cry!." he yelled.

Sakura blushed angrily at the statement. Kiba looked at Naruto in disbelief. "Sakura, you're the worst. You the most disgusting _**baishenfu**_I've ever seen. You have no life, no real friends, and no guy would want you. What girl has pink hair? Like seriously?!" Naruto snorted and continued.

"You just a sad girl making a sad attempt to get attention. What's wrong, **S-A-K-U-R-A**? Gonna cry? Is the big ugly, fat, dumb, baishenfu gonna cry?" Naruto teased.

Surprisingly, she did. Bawled actually. Pleased with his results, he sat back down and laughed inwardly.

'_**Got her' **_

The rest of the class stared at the seen before them, including the teacher. Naruto looked away from the teacher's gaze. Kiba did too and sighed. "Naruto, I can't believed you finally did that." he smirked. Naruto chuckled. "About time I did too."

The teacher sighed and walked over to the crowd. "Naruto, what happened?" he asked. Naruto sighed. "Kakashi-sensei, they started with us. Well Sakura mainly. She told me not to talk to Sasuke. He's one of my best friends." To this, Ino scoffed. "Tch. Yeah right." Kakashi sighed. "Ino…" he warned. "Sorry." she lied.

Getting back to the problem at hand, he turned to Naruto and leaned up to his ear. "We'll discuss this later, okay?" he whispered and Naruto nodded. Naruto turned to Kiba after Kakashi went back to his desk. "Bad news."

Kiba blinked. "What?"

"I'm getting detention."

"**Nani?!"**

"Shhh! God, do you want everyone to hear?"

"**iie**. Gomen…"

"Anyway, it's only to talk about what happened. After that I'll see you in the front of school, okay?"

Kiba nodded and sighed. "Always getting in trouble, **Whiskers**?" he said, causing him to blush.

"**K-Kiba**!" Kiba laughed loudly as the bell rang for the end of school.

**Lokii-Chan. Lokii-Chan**

Naruto leaned on Kakashi's desk and waited…

And waited…

And waited…

And waited…

And sighed. Kakashi wasn't coming soon, he thought and went to look at the window. He peered through the trees and looked at Sasuke's house. From where he was, he could see everything. His TV, bed, closet **(A/N: And knows NEVER to go in.)**, dressers and pictures. Turning away, the door opens. In came Kakashi.

"Finally…" he said under his breath. He walked up to him.

"Kakashi, why were you-" And there stood Iruka, angered and upset. "**I-Iruka-sensei?!**"

"Don't call me that, Naruto, it's after school." he said and turned to Kakashi.

"What did he do this time?" he asked. Kakashi just sighed.

"Sakura and her _**friends**_ picked a fight with Naruto and his friend." he said. Iruka pinched his temple.

"About?"

"Sasuke."

Iruka groaned**. '**_**Figures…**__'_

Naruto only sighed and looked at Iruka. "But for a good reason! They told us we couldn't talk to him or anything, just because they want him for their selves! They know they can't ever have him, 'cause he's **MINE**!" he growled. Kakashi raised and eyebrow while Iruka just blushed.

Naruto looked at Iruka. "Iruka?"

"He's…yours?"

Naruto blushed heavily. "T-That's not what I meant! I mean he's our best friend!" he retorted. Kakashi walked over to his desk and passed him a slip. Naruto looked at it confused. "What's this for?" "To show you're not going to detention. I put in that you were for after school, but seeing as how it was just a misunderstanding…" '_**And a few other things…'**_ "I'm gonna let this slide. Besides, isn't there somewhere you have to be, Naruto?" he asked. Naruto blushed and looked away.

Iruka chuckled. "Well, Naruto let me bring you to Sasuke's then. Heard you're going to one of Itachi's parties, I'm honored to have you go." Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" "Well for one reason, Itachi's family owns Uchiha corp., a fine corporation non the less." Naruto only smiled. "I see, Iruka, let's hurry! Oh, and Sasuke said I'm sleeping over tonight. Can I since it's Friday?"

Iruka smiled and nodded at the blonde boy. Naruto giggled. "Yes! Finally, going to sleep over at Sasuke-teme's house!" he said while dancing. Kakashi gave each other looks and looked back at the dancing boy. Iruka cleared his throat. "Ahem."

Naruto looked at him and blushed. "Gomen, come on let's go!" Iruka nodded and walked out the front doors and towards his car.

**ALineForTheAuthor'sNoticeThingy**

**Lokii-Chan: Cha! I liked this chappy! How 'bout you guys?**

**Naruto: I'd give it a ten for letting me tell Sakura off, Dattebayo!**

**Kiba: Ten, like Naruto said, that was cool.**

**Sakura: I'd give this a zero. Seriously, how could you make Naruto-kun yell at me like that?**

**Lokii-Chan: Who asked you?**

**Sakura: …**

**Sasuke: Even thought I wasn't here, I heard from my resources that Naruto told Sakura off. Is it true?**

**Lokii-Chan, Naruto & Kiba: Hai**

**Sasuke: Then I'll give it an 100. **

**Sakura: S-Sasuke?**

**Sasuke: She deserves it. She IS ugly**

**Sakura: … (Goes home and cries.)**

**Naruto: Typical. Anyway, let's hope the next chappy is better, dattebayo!**

**Lokii-Chan: And what did you mean by that?**

**Naruto: Nothing, dattebayo…**

**Sasuke: Anyway-**

**Kiba: -Anyway, see you next time, Ja Ne!**

**Sasuke: …**


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning: I'm just going to say this. Whoever on this earth loves ItaNaru, you are going to hate me so much…just a warning. Anyway, enjoy the pleasure of Itachi no Neko. Also, Sakura's coming for payback in future chappy. (Smirks). XD**

Naruto and Iruka drove in silence. Naruto got bored and started to play with the window, making it go up and down. Iruka, who was getting annoyed with the sound, turned to Naruto and sighed somewhat calmly. Naruto stopped what he was doing and looked at Iruka.

"Nani?"

"Naruto, stop doing that." Naruto raised and eyebrow.

"Doing what?" he said and continued to play with the window. Iruka groaned and sighed again. "**That! **It's distracting me!" he said and Naruto giggled.

"Seriously? Because I thought that Kakashi's was the one that made you get-"

"That's enough, Naruto." he said flushing at the remark. Naruto sighed and leaned on the door, watching the moving pictures as they went by **(1)**.

**Lokii-Chan. Lokii-Chan**

They finally reached the Uchiha compound, and just in time too. Sasuke was already standing by the door waiting for Naruto. As Naruto got out, Iruka grabbed his arm. Turning around, Iruka smiled. "Good luck with Sasuke tonight." he said and closed the car door.

Naruto stood for what had seemed like an eternity and looked at Sasuke. He flushed when Sasuke's obsidian eyes locked with his Azure ones. Naruto gulped and walked up to him. Sasuke smiled. "What took you so long?"

Naruto laughed sheepishly. "Well uh…during class today Ino and Sakura were bugging me and Kiba…" he said and groaned. "And they kept telling us not to be friends with you."

He said and Sasuke chuckled. "Well this is interesting." Naruto raised an eyebrow. "What's interesting?" he asked. Sasuke just looked at him and smirked. "You care about our relationship together?" he asked and Naruto just blushed.

"W-What do you mean by that, teme?!" he spat blushing madly. Sasuke chuckled. "Us being best friends." he said and turned around to open the door. Naruto looked down. "Oh."

This made Sasuke turn back around. "Oh?" Naruto shot his head up and cocked an eyebrow. "What? It's not like-" "Naruto! Get in here! I need help zipping something!" All eyes turned to the house. Naruto flushed and squeaked. Sasuke blushed as well, but said nothing.

* * *

As they got into Sasuke's room, Naruto's face paled. Kiba was putting on a dog outfit. He looked ar Sasuke's face to see him smirk. "Sasuke, why-" "The party…"

Naruto blinked at him. "What?"

"You heard me. You will be wearing costumes at the party." he said and went to his closet. Naruto raised and eyebrow and grinned. Sasuke pulled out a ninja outfit **(2) **that was orange. Naruto giggled and hugged Sasuke tightly. Kiba, fully aware of what was happening, cleared his throat once more.

"Naruto." he said blankly, causing said person to turn to him. Kiba growled and glared at the blonde. "I said I needed help with zipping something, could you please come over here and help?" he asked ans Naruto just stood there. "Well?"

"Exactly **what** am I zipping, Kib?" he asked and Kiba pointed to the zipper in the back of the suit. "This." he said and Naruto nodded. Ashe walk up behind Kiba, he sloutched down a bit, making Sasuke raise an eyebrow. Clearly noting that the blonde was oblivious to it, he calmly sighed. "Kiba, stand up straight." he said and Kiba shot his head at him.

"Gomen." he said and sighed. Naruto zipped him up and sat on the edge of the bed. SAsuke smirked and clapped his hands together.  
"Let's go and put on our costumes, Naruto." he said and Naruto nodded. SAsuke then led Naruto to the dressing room acroos from the bathroom and closed the door. Naruto's eyes widened at the sight.

_'This thing is huge!'_ he thought and gasped. Sasuke heard this and smirked. "Like what you see?" he asked and Naruto nodded. Just as he stopped bobbing his head, they started to dress in the outfits for tonight.

* * *

**Lokii-Chan. Lokii-Chan**

Naruto, Sasuke and Kiba stood outside for the limo to pick them up. Kiba sat on the sidewalk while Naruto stood next to Sasuke. Sasuke looked down the road to see the limo approhcing. "Oi, it's here." he said and Kiba got up and fixed his costume. Naruto looked down at his own and smirked. "Party, here I come!"

* * *

**ALineForTheAuthor'sNoticeThingy**

**Lokii-Chan: I apologize of going in Shikamaru-mode, but i'm really busy this week, so bare with me! This is only part one, as far as you can see b/c Itachi didn't appear in his cat outfit.**

**SAsuke: Like I'd really want to see my brother in something so...degrading.**

**Kiba: Sasuke, shut up. We all know you like it when Itachi wears something kinky.**

**Sasuke:...**

**Kiba: (Smirks) Point taken.**

**Lokii-Chan: Anyway, hope you like this...short chappy. I'll make it up to you next update, promise. Ja Ne! XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, it's Lokii-Chan! Like I said, I'm putting this up for my friend JaRyse because…just because. Anyway enjoy seeing Itachi. XD**

The three arrived in front of the nightclub early. Sasuke was the first to get out, and he walked up to the door. Knocking on it he turned to Naruto and Kiba and smiled. "Make yourself presentable. My brother doesn't tolerate sloppiness and what not." he said and Naruto and Kiba snorted. '_**And what not is the question…' **_they thought and walked towards Sasuke.

In no time did the door open and a blonde man was in front of them, smiling sweetly. The blonde man looked at Sasuke and then the two boys behind him. "Well, nice to see you again, came early as usual, Sasuke-kun." he cooed and stepped back. He ushered the three into the main hall of the nightclub **(A/N: weird, I know, but face it, so is Itachi.) **

Naruto looked around and gasped.** "This place is so huge! Sasuke, your brother is so cool!"** he exclaimed and Kiba unconsciously nodded. Sasuke turned to him and snorted. "You really think so?" he asked and Naruto stayed silent for a second. "Um…" he started, but closed his mouth soon after. Kiba chuckled at the small attempt to retort back, but he looked at Sasuke and smiled. "Can we go eat now?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and nodded. As Kiba and Naruto followed him, they could hear faint voices coming from the hall down on their right. Curious, Naruto walked down there.

Sasuke looked at Naruto and groaned. He walked to the blonde and pulled him back, making him tumble. Naruto shot his head up and growled. "What the heck was that for, prick?!" he snarled and Sasuke just sighed. "You're not allowed over there. That's an important meeting with Lady Tsunade, the owner of Med. Magazine**.(1)"** he said and Naruto stopped struggling against his grasp. As sasuke let go he sighed.

"Okay, gomen for even thinking to mess that up." he said sarcastically and continued down the big hall they were going down anyway. Kiba smiled and pushed opened the big door.

* * *

Naruto and Kiba stared in awe. The club was filled with Neon lights, dancers, food that could last for months, and best of all, girls. Well, for Kiba at least. He hurried over to the group of girls and smiled. "Hey." he said and the girls giggled. Naruto and Sasuke gave eachother a look and looked back at the boy. Kiba smirked at the brunette next to him and smiled. "You wanna dance?" he asked and the girled bliushed. "S-Sure." she said and followed Kiba hand in hand.

Naruto continued to look at the two before noticing something weird. He looked back at the the group of girls. They all looked familiar. Then it hit them.

**Sakura's posse.**

Naruto growled somewhat loudly, making Sasuke look at him. "Naruto, what's wrong?" he asked worried. He leaned over to see Naruto's eyes turn a slight red. He blinked a few times to see if he saw right. They were now a red. Naruto blinked a few times ad well, making the redness go away. He just looked at Sasuke and turned away. **"They're here..."** he mummured soflty.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and looked at him. "Who?" he asked and Naruto sighed. "Sakura's posse. They're here." he said poiting to the group of girls standing where Kiba was. Sasuke looked into Naruto's eyes. "Why didn't Kiba notice?" he asked and Naruto chuckled.

"Can't you see? They look like **geishas**. He wouldn't tell if they were them or not." he said and turned away. Sasuke looked a tthe group of girls. "Come." Naruto turned around and looked at him like he was crazy. "I'm not going over there to them, Sasuke." he said bitterly, more harsher then he ment it to be. Sasuke grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him. Naruto struggled, but failed.

Soon they were standing in front of them. sakura is the first one to notice. "Hi Sasuk-kun." she said and looked to his right. Her smile turned into a frown. "What is he doing here?" she spat, amking the other girls giggle. Naruto dusted himself off and glared at them. "I was invited." he said and Sakura rolled her eyes. "Like anyone would want their child hangging around a fag like **you**." she snarled, making Naruto hiss in angry.

"Why you..." he said, but was stopped by Sasuke's voice.

"Don't you talk like that to Naruto, Sakura." he said and Sakura looked at him confused. "Why? Don't defend someone you don't care about, Sasuke-kun. He doesn't mean anything to you,ne? After all, he was the one who-"

**"SHUT UP!" **All eyes turned to the water-eyed blonde. Sakura smikred. "Hmpt! Looks like you're the one crying ow, **Yukurai**." she said and Naruto growled. "I'm sick and tired of your ugly face, Sakura! God, why don't you go and die somewhere, why don't ya? You're known as the **biggest** whore in school, did you know that?" he asked and Sakura frowned. Sasuke's eyes grew wide at Naruto's atittude.

"What?" she said and Naruto smirked.

"Rumor has it that you slept with **all** the boys from class 2-B, 3-A and 1-C. And on top of that our History teacher, Ebisu and student teacher, Idate. Not only that you've slept with Ino's cousin, Moegi's older brother, Konohamaru's two brothers, Tai and Yamato, Kari's sister's boyfirend Kyo, his brother, Sai's brother, which I thought was disgusting, Kiba's cousins Hoshito, Kensuke, Arima, Fujihara, Tenzuka, Panjiko, and the youngest one Allen."

Sasuke gulped as the girls behind her backed away, gasping. Sasuke turned to Sakura narrowing his eyes. "Is that true?" he asked and Sakura stayed silent. Naruto took this time to continue his list.

"And I'm not done." he said and Sasuke turned to him.

_**'Wait, there's more?!'**_

Naruto glared at Sakura and turned to Sasuke.

"These people I'm about to mention, Sasuke, are people you know very, **VERY** well." he said and smirked at Sakura, who was on the verg of crying. **"No, Naruto, DON'T!"** she pleaded, and Naruto chuckled.

"Apologies are overdue, Sakura, time to pay the price for all these years of bullying." he said and smikred.

"She also slept with, Madara, Tobi, Obito, Madara's little brother, Ginta, Genji, Haruo, Akira, Daisuke, Odin, Renzu, Oishi, Ejiiro, Moji and his 4 brother's. And not to mention she tried to seduce your brother." he said and Sasuke turned pale.

Sasuke looked at Sakura and then back at Naruto. "Is this true?" he asked and Naurto nodded. He placed his right hand above his chest. "I swear on my life the info I just gave you is legit. Most of them I've see with my own eyes, and had recorded it wtih my webcam. Also, I have alot of witnesses off os school property who have seen it as well. Not to mention the people who slept with her and was kind enough to spill." he said and moved his hand.

Sasuke turned his attention to Sakura, his eyes bleeding red crimson. "Get out." Sakura blinked. "What?"

**"I said get out!"** he hissed and she gave him a look. "Look, Sasuke, **I'm sorry!** I just wanted to-" she was cut off by a hand on her collar picking her up from the ground slightly. "If you don't leave now, you won't go home alive, got that?" he growled and removed his hand off of her. Sakura ran towards the exit, with her group, and yelled.

**"You're gonna pay exploiting me like that, Uzumaki! Next time I'll make sure your secret is heard throughout school Monday!"**

Naruto gasped and Sasuke looked at him. "Secret? How come I've never heard of it?" he asked and Naruto looked away. "Because..." Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Because?"

Naurto frowned slightly. "Sasuke, if I tell you, will you still value me a friend?" he asked and Sasuke looked at him confused. "More than that." he said and patted Naruto on the shoulder. "Best friend." Naruto looked down again as a tear shed from his eye.

"The secret is that. I am-"

"Naruto! I've got myself a cutie!" Kiba yelled and walked over to the other side of the club. Where Naruto and Sasuke was, no one was there so they could talk alone **(A/N: How ironic...).**

Sasuke shook his head and turned back to Naurto. His eyes widedned at Naruto's expression. He was crying. "Naruto?" he called and Naruto sobbed harder. "S-Sasuke...you're not gonna like me if I t-tell y-you..." he managed to say and Sasuke chuckled. "Naruto, don't think like that." he siad Naruto looked up at him.

Sasuke whipped his tears away with his thumb and smiled at the blonde. Naruto smiled a little and frowned again. "You promise?" he asked unsure. Sasuke nodded and rubbed his back. "Yes, now tell me." he said and Naruto took a deep breath.

"We've been friends for a lond time, right?" he said and Sasuke nodded. "Well, during that time, we've grown close. You've been my best friend since like forever! Then Kiba came and added that fun!" he said and Sasuke smiled.

"Then...that changed a little." Sasuke stopped smiling. "Changed? How so?" he asked and Naruto flushed.

"Three years ago, something changed my thinking of our friendship, and I don't even know if it was for the greater good or the complete opposite." he stated and Sasuke frowned. "Where are you getting at, dobe?" he asked smirking, making Naurto blush more.

**"I think I fell in love with you!".**

Sasuke's eyes widened at the confession. He...loved him? Sasuke was shocked. Narto saw this immediatly and shot up out of his chair. "I knew it." he mummured. Sasuke looked up at him. He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Naruto turned away from Sasuke again.

"I knew you wouldn't like me anymore. Go ahead, call me a fag like everyone else. I really don't care." he said and sasuke stood up. "Naruto..." he started, but Naruto clamped his hands over his ears.

"I don't want to hear it!" he yelled and turned around. As he did he bumped into something hard. When he looked up, he blushed. There stood Itachi in a kitty suit smiling sweetly at Naruto. He looked at Sasuke and smikred.

"Ano...did something happen in here? I heard screaming from the room next to this one..." he said and both shook their head. Itachi sighed. "Otouto, it's not polite to lie to your Aniki, now tell me why did naruto scream?" he said and Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"If you knew who it was, then why the heck did you asks us?" he spat and Itachi growled.

"**Don't**. You. **Ever**. Talk. To. Me. Like. That. **Again**." he threatened and turned to the door.

"Oh and...Naruto?"

"Hai?"

"I'm letting you off the hook this time since it was your first. But don't think everytime you do something like that I'll take it lightly. Just because you're my brother's **FAVORITE** person in this whole world, doesn't mean I can't torture you the same." he said and chuckled darkly.

"It's as if he loves you, Naruto." With that, Itachi left, wagging his tail behind him.

* * *

**Lokii-Chan. Lokii-Chan**

Silence hung amongst the two. They stared at eachother for what seem like forever until Naruto spoke.

"Sasuke..." he asked.

"Do...do you like me?"

* * *

**ALineForTheAuthor'sNoteThingy**

**(1): A Magazine corp. where Tsunade works (& Owns). Shizuna works as her right hand man..er...lady.**

**Lokii-chan: Ha! Cliffy once again!**

**Naruto: you know, that's not nice!**

**Lokii-Chan: So?**

**Naruto: So? sasuke's about to answer me!**

**SAsuke: Who said I would, dobe?**

**Naruto: (Points to Lokii-Chan) Her**

**Lokii-Chan: I didn't say that.**

**Naruto: B-But the cliffy-**

**Lokii-Chan: Exactly. A cliffy hold suspense, so you won't know what's gonna happen.**

**SAsuke: That's why I like her...always with surpirses.**

**Naruto: Hmpt!**

**SAsuke: Jealous much?**

**Naruto: Shut up**

**Sasuke: And I thought you liked me.**

**Lokii-Chan: See you next time, Ja Ne! XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**I like this chappy! Read to find out why! XD**

Sasuke stood there staring intensively at Naruto. Naruto felt uncomfortable under his gaze and sighed.

"Sasuke?" he called, but got no answer. Sasuke then closed his eyes.

"Leave…" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"**Leave!" **Sasuke boomed and glared hard at the blonde. Naruto was confused at Sasuke's behavior. Why was he mad?

"Sasuke what's-"

_**THWACK!**_

Sasuke slapped Naruto hard on the cheek and growled.

"Leave and **NEVER** come back, you hear me?" he hissed and Naruto stared at him. Naruto's eyes widened. Sasuke just slapped him, and for what? He tried to touch Sasuke's shoulder, but Sasuke pushed his hand away. "**DON'T** touch me, Naruto." he grimaced, making Naruto gasp.

He turned around to the door. "I'm sorry." he said and ran out, letting the hot streams of tears fall down his cheeks.

**Lokii-Chan. Lokii-Chan**

When the door slammed, Sasuke walked into to the other room where Itachi was. He stood next to Itachi, who was dancing with Sasori, and growled. "I'm so mad at you right now." he hissed making Itachi stop and look at him.

"Nani? What did I do? This time?" he asked and Sasuke growled more. "If you never said that to Naruto, he wouldn't be running home right now!" he snapped, making Deidara jump out of his chair and fall on Hidan. Hidan growled and picked Deidara up.

"Yatta! Sasuke-kun, no yelling, un." he said and sat back down. Sasuke rolled his eyes and turned back to Itachi.

"Well?" he asked and Itachi sighed. "Look, Sasuke, I can't help you with your love life right now, so could you please save this when we go home.?" he asked and Sasuke flushed a little. "I do not have a love life!"

This time everyone in the room chuckled darkly.

"Right, right, and I suppose that secret crush you have on Naruto isn't true, ne?" Kisame teased.

"Shut it, Kisame. Aniki, can you please help me? Naruto hates me now and it's worrying me." he admitted covering his flushed face with his bangs.

Itachi looked over at Sasori and Deidara. 'Should I go?' he mouthed and they nodded. Itachi smirked and looked back at the younger one.

"Okay, Otouto, I'll help. But we have to go home, ne?" he said and Sasuke nodded. "Okay, but let me tell Kiba I'm leaving, is that alright?" he asked and Itachi nodded.

* * *

**Lokii-Chan. Lokii-Chan**

Sasuke sat in his room with Itachi, talking about what had happened at the party. As Sasuke's story escalated, Itachi's eyes widened. He wondered how his little brother could mess up a friendship with just one word.

"Sasuke, why did you tell him to leave?" he asked and Itachi sighed. "I didn't want him to know my feelings just yet, he acted a little, weird." Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"Weird?"

Sasuke nodded and placed his hand at his mouth, pretending it had a glass in it. Then Itachi mouthed an 'O'.

"So he was a little tipsy…" he said and Sasuke nodded.

"But I thought Naruto didn't drink."

"He doesn't"

"Then how-"

"Someone must've spiked his Inui juice while we were talking to Sakura."

Itachi chuckled. "What's so funny?" Sasuke asked annoyed. "So that was the yelling I heard. Naruto finally told you what the skank did?" he said and Sasuke nodded.

"Okay, how come everyone knew except for me?" he asked but only got a snicker. "listen more, Otouto." he said and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"What I think you should do is talk to Naruto tomorrow, let him come over so you can talk about what happened." he said and placed his index finger at his brother's lips.

"And tell him about your feelings." he said and he left the room, leaving Sasuke in the darkness of his room.

He laid back on his bad, thinking about what Itachi just said. He then turned over on his stomach and laid on his pillow. '_**Maybe I should…' **_he thought while slowly drifting into sleep.

**ALineForTheAuthor'sNoticeThingy**

**Lokii-Chan: Sorry for the short, short chappy! Had writer's block, but hopefully next chappy will be longer...**

**Itachi: So nice of you to make ooc, Lokii.**

**Lokii-Chan: Your welcome?**

**Sasuke: W/E, Naruto's coming over so you should have alot to write about.**

**Lokii-Chan: Hm...**

**Naruto: I'm not coming over, Sasuke! I hate you!**

**Lokii-Chan: Now, Naruto don't be like that. Trust me when I tell you, he had a good reason to do what he did.**

**Naruto: But he hit me!**

**Lokii-Chan: Well...except for that, why did you hit him, 'suke?**

**Sasuke: First of all don't call me that, second of all, it just had to be done.**

**Naruto: Tch. And to think you were the one I loved.**

**Itachi: ...**

**Lokii-chan:...**

**Sasuke: ...**

**Naruto: ...why did it get so quiet all of a sudden?**

**Lokii-Chan: If you come over tomorrow, you'll find out why.**

**Naruto: Hm...fine, you win, teme.**

**Lokii-Chan: Hey, it takes a teme to know a teme, teme.**

**Naruto: Using my own word against me...**

**Sasuke: See you next time, Ja Ne! XD**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey again! Well this chappy was kind if hard to do since I didn't have a plot…well, if it sucks, just say so. No harm. Anyway enjoy! XD**

Naruto woke up feeling horrible this morning. His head hurt and everything was so foggy. He got up and got dress for school and headed out the door. "Man…do I have a hang over…" he slurred, trying to walk straight. His feet felt like jelly, slowly tormenting to give in. Naruto was not feeling good, and the slightest thing could tick him off.

**( Time Skip: School: 5****th**** Period: Lunch)**

Kiba, Hinata, Neji, Shikamaru and Temari were sitting in the café across the street of school watching how Naruto was acting weird. Shikamaru had to feed him his ramen while Hinata gave him an Advil for his head ache. Kiba and Temari just shook their heads at the poor boy. Getting drunk was **NOT **Naruto's cup of tea. Naruto looked over at Kiba and groaned.

"God, I feel like crap." he said and massaged his temples. Hinata gave him a concerned stare. "Why were you drinking anyway, Naruto?" she asked and he shrugged. "I don't know, I don't remember drinking at all. I had Inui juice, not beer." he said and Kiba smirked. "Spiked much?" he said and Naruto glared at him.

"Like someone would spike **MY** drink! Who would do something so-"

"Sai" Shikamaru interrupted, earning a glare form Naruto. "Why would he do that, Shika?" Shikamaru groaned. "God your so troublesome…did it ever occur to you that Sai was lusting over you these past few months? He would do any thing and I mean anything to get what he wants, and that's you." he said and took a sip of his coffee. Naruto shook his head and frowned. "Kuso…" he cursed under his breath, smacking his hand to the middle of his forehead. All eyes turned to the blonde. "What's the matter now?" Kiba asked and Naruto closed his eyes.

"I'm in deep-"

"Naruto, **watch** your language!" Temari said and Naruto scoffed. "You're one to talk. You're always cursing at Gaara, what makes this any different?" he asked and Temari shrugged. "Don't know, anyway, why are you?" she asked and Naruto frowned. "I told Sasuke that I loved him last night." he said, earning blushed from everyone.

"**Y-You did w-what?!" **Hinata yelped. "Naruto!" she said and glared at him. Naruto jumped a the new tone of voice, scary much? "You were drunk! So what did he say?!" she asked, still glaring at him. Temari placed a hand on her shoulder. "Calm down."

"**Naruto. What. Did. He. Say.?" **she asked. Naruto sighed. "He told me to leave. I think he hates me." he said and looked over to Shikamaru. "What should I do?" he asked and Shikamaru groaned. "Don't look at me. I'm not doctor Phil, you know." he said and Silence hung amongst them.

"Dude, bad pun, try harder." Kiba said and they all laughed. Shikamaru whispered something like **'**_**prick**_**' **and turned to face the window. Temari looked at Naruto. "Sasuke can't hate you. You're his best friend."

"_**Was **_his best friend. After what happened last I-"

_"_Don't think like that, Naruto. He might not be mad at you. He's…probably just shocked is all." she reassured him and Naruto nodded. "Sure. I'll keep that in mind." he said and turned to Kiba. "We should go. We have Anko next period…" he said and walk out towards the door. Temari giggled. "Not me. I have Iruka next. And he's really happy today!" she said and dragged Hinata with her. Kiba looked at them and stretched out his hand.

"Noooo! Hinata, come back!" she said and Hinata giggled. "I'll see you later, Kiba-kun, love you!" she said and blew him a kiss. Kiba blushed a bit and smiled. "Love you too!"

Naruto and Shikamaru giggled at the brunette. Kiba walked up to them and started to walk to school. "What's so funny?" he asked and Naruto chuckled.

"Kiba's got a girlfriend!" he teased, making Kiba flush in angry and embarrassment. "Shut it, **Blondie**!" he said and walked into school.

Shikamaru sighed and looked at Naruto. "You think the Uchiha will talk to you?" he asked and Naruto sighed. "Don't know, I'm hoping he does." he said and grinned. "Tch. Sasuke's not a wimp, I know that for sure." he said and walked into the classroom. Long behold, Anko was sitting at her desk, drunk and ready to rock the next person who talks to her. Naruto quickly got into his seat next to Sasuke, but making sure he gives no eye contact.

"Dobe, we need to talk." came a voice oh so familiar to Naruto. He turned slowly to Sasuke and groaned. "If it's about what I said last night, I-" "Don't worry about it. Just come over to my house after school." he said and smirked. "I'm not mad at you." he said smiling, sending shivers down Naruto's spine.

Naruto gulped inwardly. '_**Okay, this is freaking me out. Sasuke just smiled. He freaking smiled. Maybe he's okay with knowing that I lov- Oh god, is he…trying to call off our friendship?!' **_he thought, whimpering. Sasuke looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Dobe, why are you whimpering?" he asked and Naruto smiled.

"N-No reason!" he laughed and turned towards the drunken sensei. Her eyes looked so drowsy and slender. Naruto shuttered at the sight, making Sasuke chuckle. "Dobe…"

**(Time Skip: At Sasuke's House: Bedroom)**

Sasuke and Naruto were sitting on Sasuke's bed, staring at each other. "Um…so what do you want to talk about?" he asked, trying to break the silence. Sasuke sighed. "Last night." he stated blankly. "You told me that you loved me. Was it true? Or was that alcohol talking?" he asked and Naruto's eyes widened.

"Me. It was me. I may have been tipsy, but I was aware of what happened. The Sakura thing, me telling you I loved you and then…your bro in a kitty suit." he said and chuckled. Sasuke smirked and sighed. "Well, what can I say? My brother has a fetish for kittens." he said and Naruto smiled.

"Weird…."

Sasuke went to his closet and took out a book. He sat down and opened it, ushering Naruto do look. "Was is this?" he asked and Sasuke smirked. "This is a photo album of us, dobe. When we first met, the times we've spent together…" Naruto raised an eyebrow at Sasuke and closed his eyes. "This seems like déjà vu for some reason, but I can't pin when this happened before…" he said and shrugged. "Oh well." **(A/N: See who much Kiba means to him? ..) **

Sasuke then turned to a page where Naruto and him were in kimonos, smiling. Naruto smiled. "I remember this. This was when the Sakura festival started." he said and Sasuke chuckled. "Hn. You looked so cute back then." he said, earning a pout from the blonde. "Back then? I'm drop dead sexy! I'm probably the sexiest thing you've seen, teme!" he said and Sasuke licked his lips.

"You got that right." he said and smirked. Naruto flushed at the comment and smiled. "Thanks teme." he said and turned the page. Now, Naruto had to laugh at the next one. Sasuke was wearing the leotard that rock lee use to own for some play he had to do in the 4th grade.

He was frowning and glaring at the picture, probably the person who was behind the camera **(A/N: Itachi.). **Sasuke looked at the picture and growled. "Stupid Aniki, I forgot about this one." he said taking it out and ripping it to pieces. Naruto laughed and turned the page to the next set of pictures.

"Wow, I remember these five." he said pointing to them. Sasuke leaned over to look at then and chuckled. "Now those, I love." he said and smiled at Naruto. Naruto's eyes twitched at the smile and he groaned. "Don't do that. It's weird to see you smile." he said and Sasuke smiled bigger. "How's this?" he asked and Naruto flushed. Somehow Sasuke's hands were even closer to him now.

"Um…Sasuke? What are you-"

"Hn." he said and pulled away. Naruto stared at him confused. What was he trying to do? Shaking it off, he turned his attention back to the album. "Hey! Remeber wht I did to Kiba in this one?" he asked and sasuke luaghed. "I remeber. You threw him in the river. He floated down stream for a while until Shikamaru got him out." he said and luaghed a little harder. "That was funny." he said and Naurto gasped.

"You can laugh?!" he said jokingly, chukling soon after. Sasuke's laughter died down and he was now glaring at Naruto. "Shut it, dobe." he said and skipped a couple of pages until he reached the back. Sasuke took out a piece of paper, worn out a little at the edges, and passed it to Naurto.

"What's this?" he asked and Sasuke smirked. **"Read it."** he instruced and Naruto did as so.

**To whom I adore,**

**_I love the way your golden bangs glisten in the sunlight, showing off that endless glow,_**

**_I love the way you grin when you won an arguement,_**

**_Your beauty is of Innocence,_**

**_No one can tame it,_**

**_As you grow older, you beauty does as well,_**

**_My stilled unrequited love for you,_**

**_Is helping me see,_**

**_See that not everything is at what it seems,_**

**_But you're an exception,_**

**_Your eyes are like a gateway to where I can wonder,_**

**_A pool of unrested happiness dwells withing your Azure eyes,_**

**_Naruto,_**

**_My love for you can not be describe with such words,_**

**_A love a 1000 suns,_**

**_Your are certainly of Innocence: Simplicity Of Heart,_**

**_Sasuke_**

By the end of this, Naruto was crying. Sasuke's eyes grew wide, he wasn't expecting him to cry. Sasuke placed a hand on his shoulder, and to his surprise, was pulled into a heartwarming hug. They stayed like that for god know how long until.

"Aishiteru...Sasuke." he said and smiled up at him. Sasuke looked down at him and smiled. He kissed Naruto soflty and grinned. "Aishiteru...Naruto"

* * *

**ALineForTheAuthor'sNoticeThingy:**

**Lokii-Chan: Sappy, I know. But my mom thought that I should put something like that on at the last minute. (Sighs)**

**Sasuke: Again with this mom thing? What, does she like Narusasu yaoi?**

**Lokii-Chan:...Maybe...**

**Naruto: Sweet. Sasuke, lets go to the hot springs!**

**Sasuke: Hn. But if Sai comes I'm not going.**

**Naruto: Tch. it's not like he's going to so anything to you.**

**Sasuke: Excatly my point, he wants to do something to _you_.**

**Naruto: I won't let anything happened to me, Suke-chan. Now lets go!**

**Sasuke: (Twitches eye) Don't call me that...**

**Lokii-Chan: (sweat drops) Um...See you next time, Ja Ne! XD**


End file.
